S'en Tenant au Projecteur sans Audience
by Philemon
Summary: I had to write a story for French class, so I translated "In the Spotlight". Tryan, pre-slash


S'en Tenant au Projecteur sans une Foule de Spectateurs – par: Philémon

Il est trois heures et je me marche vers un voisinage promenant avec un connaissance. Il est plus calme que normal et j'essaie trouver pourquoi depuis presque vingt minutes.

« Ryan, tu te sens bien? » Je lui demande sincèrement mais il y a un peu de sarcasme aussi, en essayant lui détracter.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. » Il me réponde avec demi-intérêt.

« Sérieusement, mec. Pourquoi tu me joues comme ça? » Il me maudit quand il est déprime. Comment est-ce que quelque chose tellement beau peut se sentir des sensations tellement laids?

« Ne fais pas semblant que tu vraiment me soigne, Bolton. Je sais que la seule raison que tu marches avec moi est parce que ma sœur nous a abandonnés à la mal boum. En fait, pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille? Tu peut aller chez toi et je te retournerai ta camionnette au matin. » Il parle avec trop de venin, qui ne fait plus que crasser mon cœur tout le plus.

Je tiens ses époux pour le forcer me voir dans les yeux. « Je ne le ferai jamais. Je te soigne vraiment, Ry. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé. Je veux savoir si j'ai fait quelque chose pour t'ennuyer. Si ce n'est pas moi, je veux forcer qui l'a fait, n'importe quoi, n'importe qui. S'il te plaît, je veux seulement t'aider. » Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que c'est qui m'a possédé. Je suis pleine de courroux et vengeance pour l'inconnu, mais au même moment, je veux fondre au globule amorpheitati, sanglotant, gemmant vide. « Ry, mon ami, dit-moi. Te sens-tu comme ça régulièrement? »

Je le tiens durement mais ses yeux bouge de les miens. « Je me sens comme moi-même. C'est tout. Relâche-moi, MAINTENANT! » Ryan essaie me frapper et son poing fais en collision directement avec ma mâchoire. Je me sens le douleur assez pour me détracter et le relâcher. Il me frappe aux boyaux et je tombe à la terre. Il recommence marcher sans mois et après deux rythmes, je l'aborde.

Nous luttons à l'asphalte de la gouttière pour être celui dominant et étonnamment, (ou exactement pas) je gagne. Avant que je réalise que je fais, je l'enfourche efficacement épinglant ses jambes ensemble. Je tiens ses poignets dans chaque main dessus sa tête. « Je te demande une foie finale. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Ryan fait un effort courageux pour crasser mon tenir, mais il ne gagne pas.

« D'accord, mais tu ne peut pas dire rien à personne. » Il me menace. Je bouge ma tête pour inquiétude et aussi, excitation. Il me se jette encore. L'action cause sa main droite pour se relâcher et pour me tenir par mon cou. Il me se tire et m'embrasse. Il me choque. Il me relâche et devient triste par ma visage. « Finalement, tu le sais. Ryan Evans est vraiment fif comme tes amis toujours disent. C'est lequel m'ennuie. »

Je devrais me frapper parce que je ne bouge point depuis il m'a embrassé. Il marche devant moi, et il est un demi-bloc loin déjà. Je trouve ma cervelle et commence courir pour le joindre sous une lampe. Il hâte pour m'éviter. J'essaie lui aborder encore. Cette foie, nous tombons à la pelouse d'un citoyen inconnu.

Il dépose au dos et ses yeux se brillent avec crainte. J'aspire une foie pour me calmer et encore pour me encourager. « J'ai besoin de partager tout la vérité. Premièrement, je ne partage jamais en intolérance de mes amis d'équipe. Ne me juge pas par ses actions. »

« As-tu fini » il me raille.

J'essaie cacher la sourire aux coins de mes lèvres. « Non. Je n'ai jamais dit que je soit hétérosexuel. » Je pense que je lui vois se redire mes mots. « _Je n'ai jamais dit.__.._ »

« Quoi dis-tu? » Il me demande.

« Je n'aime pas des filles. » Je lui réponde en l'embrassant. C'est doux mais aussi tellement pleine de passion comme jamais devant. Je me sens qu'il sourit. Il me cause lui embrasse plus dur. Quand mes poumons deviennent morts du faim pour l'air, je relâche ses lèvres et le regarde aux yeux bleus de glaces. « Je voudrais te tenir en dormant ce soir. » Sucre bleu, Bolton! T'es perverti!

« Nous avons deux kilomètres jusqu'à chez moi. Laisse-nous y arriver avant de me tenir, mon Amour. » Le fait qu'il me donne un nouveau nom me cause ronronner. Nous nous marchons encore à l'est au moment de l'aube.

Je murmure. « Nous sommes plus gauche que je pensait. » Je lui dis. Il me regarde comme je suis fou. « Nous supposons marcher vers le tombe du soleil, pas de son lever. » Il essaie contenir sa rire. Je prends sa main et nous interdigitons. Ouais, c'est l'amour.

Author's Note: sorry about the mix-up. Every time I wanted to say "te", it came out as "télékinésie en éclipse" because of a macro that I have set in my word processor. The term is the French translation for "orb-telekinesis", the active power possessed by Paige Matthews on _Charmed_. A special thanks to Tertiary Genesis for the heads up. Phil


End file.
